(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to underwater sonar systems and is directed more particularly to an acoustic receiver assembly telescopically enlargeable to provide a large aperture acoustic array for receipt of underwater acoustic energy.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Sonars are limited in performance by the size of the receiving array of hydrophones or other sensors in the array. Accordingly, the performance of a sonar unit is enhanced by increasing the physical size, or "aperture" of the receiving array. By the nature of the platform from which receiver assemblies are launched, such as aircraft, submarines and small surface craft, space is limited on board the platform and the launch window may be limited. For example, a torpedo tube is 21 inches in diameter and is therefore limited to launching a body of no more than 21 inches across. Accordingly, it is beneficial to have available for use acoustic receiver assemblies which require as little storage space as possible, can be ejected through a relatively small window, but can expand after launch to present a substantially larger reception aperture.